The rise of a hunter
by haniel0000
Summary: Two Thousand years ago, he was raised and trained to be a Hunter, be it of monsters or animals, and now, with the doors of death he will return to help Percy and the other demigods to fight Gaia, and new threats that might be even more dangerous than the primordial of Earth. This is the story of Aaron, the first primordial slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians neither do I own Heroes of Olympus, maybe if I challenge Rick to a fight to death he'll give me the rights to save his ass? **

**Two thousand years ago.**

**Ancient Greek. **

**A brief interlude.**

"Mom!" Came the happy shout of a teenager as a red headed woman entered their house. The woman was almost seven foot tall, a tanned skin, fiery red hair and deep green eyes; she wore a simple silver dress that was shorter than the normal ones to allow mobility, leather sandals, had a bow across her back and a dagger at her side. Smiling kindly to the boy hugging her midsection she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Come on Aaron, I know you miss me but it's no reason to be so emotive, is it?" she asked and he shook his head. The boy was around thirteen years old and had tanned skin just like his mother, blood red hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing a simple white tunic and leather sandals with a short broad sword strapped to his side and a long bow on his back. "I know, but you were gone for days! And those mean people came here again." He said making her frown.

Those mean people he was talking about were monsters, Cyclops by the look of it, and of course he did not knew it, the mist (a magic created by the gods themselves to hide what the humans were not supposed to see.) was doing its work and hiding them, so they became the 'mean people'.

"Did something happen?" She asked and Aaron shook his head again. "No… but I had to shoot one of them though. Hit him in the right eye, only for it to shimmer and show that he only had one!" He said in amazement. She was taken back for a moment; no teenager was supposed to say they shot a man in the eye with an arrow and be amazed by it. But with his grandmother being who she was, it wasn't that difficult to see it coming.

"And I think he was a monster mom, like the ones you used to tell me about. "The really big and bad ones with only one eye." The red head teenager said looking at her with curiosity. "Are they real? The monsters from the stories?" he asked and she shook her head. "Only if you believe them kid. Now come on, I could smell that stink of yours from miles away! Have you even took a bath while I was gone?!" the woman dragged him to the back of their small house were a river passed by.

"Hey! Let me go! I can walk you know?" Aaron shouted trashing around as she carried him by the back of his tunic. "If you can walk you can run. So, no, right now you can't walk, you will be not getting away from this young man!" she snapped taking off his sandals and tunic and throwing him in the river. "Now take a bath and do not enter home before all that smell is miles away from here!"

Turning around she stomped back inside the house. Grumbling lowly the boy walked of the river to take a cloth to wash himself with. After finding it he started to wash himself still grumbling something about mad women and how he was supposed to be the man in the house.

This only went for five minutes before he heard some commotion from behind him, turning around he froze at the sight. There were six giants, all of them had six arms, three on each side, their skin was dark, like they had spent too much time in the sun. But what really scared him were their eyes, where the white was supposed to be there was only black, with blood red irises that glowed in the dark with a maniacal glint on them, like they could kill you and simply walk away and they wouldn't even remember you by the end of the week.

He heard a scream, it was terrifying, so full of fear he could actually feel it, then he realized that he was the one who was screaming, the fear of the monsters had locked every muscle in his body. Looking back at the abominations in front of him the one in the middle charged at him with speeds that defied his size.

Willing his hands to come up in front of him, Aaron felt a sharp tug on his stomach, which he simply decided was the dread feeling people got before being killed. But nothing came, no impact, no fire, nothing. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see the wall of water in front of him, holding the first of the monster just a few inches from his face.

Quickly retreating, he quickly took his things and went inside the house thanking the gods for not let him die. Entering the house the first thing he did was locate his mom. "Diana! Therearemonstertryingtokillme!" he fired the word quickly confusing her.

"What? Kid if you want me to at least understand you speak slowl-" a loud explosion came from the back of the house interrupting her. "MONSTERS!" Aaron yelled and his mother quickly took her bow that lay at her side knocking an arrow and firing it the moment the first of the monsters appeared on the hall making it crumble to dust.

"Run!" she shouted at him getting him out of his stupor and run out of the house as fast as he could with the woman right behind him. The monsters were a little bit slower but were running to them like mad bulls. Throwing rocks and everything else they could find. Making the duo dodge and slow down enough for the monsters to catch up.

Taking out her dagger Diana spun around with her arm outstretched cutting cleanly through the throat of one of the monsters, not even wasting one second she ducked under a triple swing from one of the creatures to her right and rolled backwards to dodge the rock another had thrown at her. Jumping back up, she used the rock as a springboard to crave her dagger to the hilt in the skull of another.

Aaron could only watch as his mother unleashed her female fury as he called it on the monsters, the things didn't even stand a chance against her. And then he decided:

He had the most awesome mom EVER! End of the talk

She quickly finished the monsters and began to lead him away from their house. "Come on kid, we're moving." She said leading him deep in the forest were they could hide their scent for long enough to think of something. "But where are we staying? We can't go back home right? And we don't really know anyone in the cities to ask for help!" Aaron said still looking around for any signs of more monsters.

Diana sighed and took out a silver drachma that had a bow with an arrow on one side and a wolf in the other. "That's why I'm calling a debt." She said before throwing the silver coin up. "Oh, Lady Artemis, my mistress and my sister, I call thee to repay the old debt thee own me." She said and the drachma vanished in a flash of silver. For a few seconds nothing happened, but them the mom started to get brighter, until the beams of light focalized one spot and in a flash appeared a girl that shouldn't be older than twelve. She had tanned skin like their own, auburn hair, and eyes that were a mixture of silver and yellow making them look like two tiny little moons, she looked at Diana and smiled before looking at Aaron and narrowing her eyes.

"Diana? What's the matter and even more important, who is he?" she asked in a cold tone looking at the young boy making him glare right back at her.

He would not lose to a girl five inches shorter than him.

**Chapter 1: My mom is a hunter of Artemis.**

I had a really hard day, attacked by Cyclops, being found naked in a river by monsters with six arms and then discovering that my mom could probably kick the ass of most of the normal people around. Then this pretty girl appears (not that I would ever admit I thought she was pretty) and start glaring at me like I'm the biggest mistake walking on the face of the earth.

So I tried to be mature and glared right back, she seemed a little taken back for a moment before she intensified her glare like she was trying to tell me: "Hey I'm better than you so stop looking at me or I'll turn you into a mix of a bunny and a fox!" I glared at even harder for a moment before Diana hit me in the back of my head making me fall face first in the ground.

"Stop trying to mentally flirt with Lady Artemis! I don't need you to get on her bad side, we need her help!" she snapped at me, I lifted my head to see that Artemis had a prideful look on her face along with a small blush. "I'll get you back for that mom, just you wait, you won't even see what hit you." I muttered just loud enough for them to hear. "Wait, this is your child?" Artemis asked looking at me surprised.

"Yup! He got his my looks and temper but his father laziness." My mom chirped with a smile ruffling my hair again. I finally decided to get up and ask the question of the moment. "Mom, when you called Artemis you said something about a debt. What is it?" they looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "Aaron, I want you to know that I once was one of Lady Artemis hunters, one of the best if I might say, and before I left the hunt, we were attacked while she was away." She had a faraway look on her face that showed she was relieving a memory as she said that.

"They got us by surprise, we were not ready. We lost so many in that battle… but, when they killed my little sister, I couldn't take it anymore, all I saw was red. The other girls said I fought like a monster that day, cutting everything in front of me. I finally fought the monsters off, with help of course." She finished looking at the young goddesses in front of us. "I left the hunt shortly after, but Artemis had promised me a favor and I'm ready to cash it in." her tone left no room for argument and Artemis knew it.

So she sighed and motioned my mom to go ahead. "Well then… I begging you, please give home to me and my son at least until he can defend himself!" she said dropping to her knees and bowing down until her forehead was touching the ground. "We can't live like normal people anymore! His scent is to strong! So please! Let him be with us until he's ready to survive!" she was yelling now. I could see the tears dropping from her eyes, tiny little sparks in the moon light that made my heart throb each time they fell.

She was doing this for me; she was humiliating herself in front of a goddess just so I could be safe. Steeling my nerves I walked right up to Artemis and stopped a few feet from her. She glared at me like I was doing something really bad, like killing a person while beating an old person. Breathing in deeply to calm myself I dropped to the ground in similar fashion to my mother. "_Lady_ Artemis, I swear on the river Styx, that if you take me and my mother under your protection, I will never try anything with any of the hunters, I'll train harder than any of them and will do anything you ask of me, no matter how hard it is supposed to be! And if I fail you I shall accept any punishment you seem fit." I yelled and thunder rumbled above us.

I could literally feel Diana gaping like a fish at me right now, while Artemis had remained a mask of calmness. "Anything?" she asked simply and I nodded my head. "Then I shall take you two under my protection. Your mother can't receive my blessing again since she is not a maiden anymore, but she can still train, and so do you. I expect you to keep up with that promise and train harder than any of the others!" her face was still neutral, but her voice was so sweet I felt like she was moments from ripping my spine off.

"Lady Artemis, please. He is not like his brothers! I taught him better than that!" My mom said placing a hand on my shoulder taking away the sense of dread that had built up in my stomach. "You better hope he is my friend. Or else an arrow to the head and a giant scorpion will be the last of his worries." The goddess said and snapped her fingers blinding us in a flash of light.

**Hunt camp**

I wished she had at least given us a warning. For you out there who had never been flashed around before, it feels like you're being pulled by and elephant while a Minotaur holds your feet, only without the pain that should come with it.

Stumbling a little as we appeared in the middle of the camp and, as one, all of the hunters turned to us looking relieved to see Artemis, curious to see my mom and glared at me like I was the biggest mistake of the gods.

Cheers.

Regaining my footing I glared right back at them, well as much as a thirteen year old boy could against a full camp of man hating girls anyway, but that's beside the point. Most of them scoffed and got back to what they were doing before. "They're heartwarming aren't they?" I asked sarcastically receiving a chuckle from my mom.

"They are like that to all man, but I bet you'll grow on them too, you did it with me after all didn't you?" She asked smiling and I pouted. "You're my mom; you're supposed to love me!" I cried crossing my arms and turning my back to her. She just laughed and ruffled my hair before going back into a conversation with Artemis.

Ignoring the conversation as a hole I took my time to look around the camp. It was organized in a way that looked like a crescent moon, silver tents made the hole camp, some with medical items, another looked like it was a kitchen, dining room and mess hall, all at the same time. The others were closed so I could not see what was inside, but it was probably the 'rooms' of the girls. Nothing I want in there, it was probably full of yucky girl stuff.

Yes, girls are yucky, I'm barely thirteen years old and just received the birds and bee talk like last month. Deal with it.

Focusing my attention on the girls, they were all relaxing, talking or just doing nothing, seriously there was a girl simply staring at a tree while muttering things like she was talking to the plant. Creepy, just plain creepy.

I was brought out of my musings when a hand was placed in my shoulder, looking back I saw my mom looking at me. "Come on Aaron, we're settling it for the night." She said leading me to a tent at the far end of the camp. "We'll be staying here, for the time being; maybe you'll get your own when you're older but now you'll be staying with me." I could just nod as we entered our new home.

Now most kids my age would become a bubbling mess trying to say they were old enough for their own rooms, but I actually liked sharing a room with my mom, we always played games for most of the night before actually sleeping so it was really fun to be with her.

"Now, today we'll sleepy early because you'll need all your strength for the training tomorrow, you'll have to do at least as good as an eighteen years old hunter, otherwise they'll hunt you like you're a little bunny." She said and I felt my resolve break a little, I had to train as hard as someone five years older than me? That was totally BS.

"Okay, but you better get some more of that juice thing that tastes like your cooked rabbit for me once I'm done. That's good stuff." I mumbled letting my eyes close, the events of the day finally catching to me and bringing me to sleep.

I just hoped tomorrow would be less troublesome than today was. I would never guess how wrong I was.

**Next morning.**

I woke up before the sun had rose, hearing a something that sound like someone was trying to kill a scarecrow filled with mad girls. Putting some cloths on I got out of my tent and looked around to see from the sound was coming and found a girl that looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old? I couldn't really guess, but since I was awaked from my peaceful time of sleep I guess I could start training. Just so _Lady_ Artemis wouldn't bite my head off. Not that she would ever hear me calling her Lady, she was anything but feminine.

A could shiver went down my spine telling me that I just insulted said goddess, but she could not read my mind could she?

Breaking out of my stupor before I spaced out which would look very strange, me just standing there looking at nothing for several minutes would sure give the creeps to some of them. Tapping my forehead to regain focus I went to the training area where the girl was still trying to dissect the poor target with a blunt sword and screaming in frustration every time the hit would not cleave a limb or two from its body. Quickly getting a short broad sword I went to one of the practice straw dummies and started going through the stances I was taught only getting a sideway glance from her. My form was far from the level the girl besides me was showing but I guess that if she was around fifteen she sure would have more practice than me. It went like that until the sun appeared in the horizon, we both hitting our dummies in a comfortable silent, and then she stopped and looked at me as if she finally realized I was there.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly making me stop to look at her. "You're supposed to say your name before asking other people for it." I said noticing how her right eyebrow started to twitch.

Well that was easy.

"Zoe Nightshade." She said and I took my time to look at her. Midnight black hair, tan skin, a pair of dark brown eyes, or they were black? The sunlight coming from behind me made it a hard job to really know. "See, it is much easier if you play nice." Her right eye also started to twitch. "And my name is Aaron." I said grinning before looking up. "Guess it's enough of beating a dummy." I mumbled returning the sword to where it was before I took it and started to stretch lightly before taking off in a jog into the forest.

Just as I was about to enter it a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Zoe asked looking at me with narrowed eyes; damn couldn't I even run around for a bit without telling someone? "I'm going to start my work out; do you have a problem with it?" asked and she scowled. "Why in the forest?"

"Because my mom trained me for the past five years in a forest, that's where I'm more comfortable, and besides I need a stream around to help with my training so I go to the one a few hundred meter from here and train there." I said simply, it was no big deal, because of who my father was I would be able to do more things if I had water near me. It helped a lot in the past so I wanted to get as good as they come with these 'especial' abilities I was given. She nodded her head I went in the forest, back in a light jog until the camp was out of sight, then I turned my jog to a full sprint, the trees became green blurs passing by my side and in no time I found the stream and followed it a bit just to make sure I would not have anyone peeping on my training.

Getting a fair distance I stopped and started doing my routines, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups using trees branches, and a few others. After I finished it I turned to the river, placing my hand in the water, the cool liquid giving me strength, taking my hand back, it was completely dry. Smiling I pointed at the river and focused on the water willing it to lift in the air creating a vortex that was easily around ten feet tall. I kept practicing and never noticed the pair of black eyes watching me from one side of the clearing and the silver ones just besides the other pair.

"So what do you think?"

"He's annoying, can I kill him?"

"No, now seriously, what do you think?"

"Well, he might be thirteen but he was raised by one of us, so he might as well as have some good traits, and I was quite rude so I guess he had reasons to say what he said to me."

"All in all?"

"He has future, even for a son of Poseidon."

**HH: And that all folks, this is the first chap of this fic. So review, tell me if you liked it or not, and please, no flames, those are really annoying.**

**HH: If you have any ideas you want to see here, Pm and we'll talk, but until then, see you soon! I hope….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of a Hunter**

**Chapter 2: Getting shot by your best friend.**

It had been a few months since I joined the hunt, my mom got back into the loop fairly quickly, but for me well… it was not going that well if the girls swinging her daggers at me had anything to say about it.

Ducking low under a hard swing from the girl I lashed out with my feet and mule-kicked her before jumping to the side to avoid an arrow that was shot from behind me. Getting my bow and knocking an arrow and firing at the hunter who tried to shot me knocking her from the branch she was using as a hiding place.

Placing my bow in my back I took out my sword a parried a strike coming from the right, spun around and blocked a punch to the face, then swung my sword with enough force to throw the girl of balance before kicking her in the chest and standing over her with my sword at her neck.

"Guess this make it what? Three hundred to one?" I asked giving her a hand so she could get up from the ground, her surprised look becoming a smirk. "You wish shark meal, you still have to get at least 299 victories over us to get things going your way over here." The girl said with a smirk, her name was Phoebe, she was around my age, blond hair, sky blue eyes, somewhat tan skin and one of the most promising healers the hunt had. She also was my best friend in the hunt after a few week when I accidentally shot a bear that was trying to kill her, I was aiming for something completely different and lost focus when I heard her scream, then hit the damn bear in the eye.

Since then she is always at my side, I have no idea of the why, she just does and I could not be more grateful to her. She was the best friend I could have asked for, but I guess she was simply waiting some excuse to start being friendly to me. I think saving her life was a pretty good push-

"OW! What the hell was that for?" I shouted at her nursing the side my head while she looked at the hilt of the dagger she hit me with. "You were dozing off again, you need to stop with that otherwise you'll serious problems when dealing with more experienced hunters. They will not show you mercy because you're cute you know?" she said carelessly before realization sink in.

"Oh, so you do admit I'm handsome! I knew my devilish handsomeness was too much for that little heart of yours!" I said with a victorious grin on my face looking at the blush she now had. "N-NO! I-It's nothing like that! I never said you're handsome! Just that you were cute!" she yelled, then paused and then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"AHAHAHHAHA! You're not saving face from this one Phoebe! I shall spread to the world how much you love me!" I said getting away before she could grasp my cloths. "Get back here shark meal! I'll feed you to the wolfs!" she yelled only hearing my maniacal laughter as I ran away from her.

"You'll never catch me!"

"Tell me that when I do!"

I looked back and she had her bow at the ready with real arrows, really sharp real arrows. "Now, now, don't make something will regret later!" I pleaded as she knocked the string back as I ran.

"Sorry, I'm all out of mercy today."

**A Brief interlude**

Diana was seated with Artemis while they watched the hunt go around, each and every one of them doing their jobs. "You know, if I didn't knew it any better I'd say they almost don't need you anymore to survive the world." The woman said to the goddess as she watched a pair of older hunters teach the younglings.

"Maybe they really don't, but I assure you, neither me nor them want to know if that's actually truth, I think of them as my sisters, my daughters even, it hurts so much when one of them leaves, especially if it is because of a boy." Artemis practically growled at the last sentence but a quick glare from her human companion broke her from her darker thoughts.

"Not all of them are bad Lady Artemis, take Aaron as an example, sometimes he's just so dense I can't believe he is my son, but he is also caring, and would do anything for you if you just show him some compassion, something he did not had from anyone but me while he grew up." Diana said and Artemis nodded. Maybe, just maybe the boy could be different from the other men, but only time would tell them that.

And just then Aaron jumped on their table and used it as a spring board to go over Artemis tent dodging an arrow that passed between them. "Come on Phoebe! You'll need to do better than that to actually get me!" He shouted running deep in the forest with a crazed Phoebe hot in his tails. "BE A MAN AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Both the Artemis and Diana stared at the scene with mild surprise before the latter chuckled. "You know, he doesn't need to flirt with them to make them like him, he's a people magnet, once you get on his good side you'll never want to let him go away." She said smiling looking at her son still playing death tag with the blond hunter.

She was fast, but apparently her shots became clumsy when she was mad, they were all going far away from her target, or maybe she just didn't really wanted to hurt him, so she was missing on purpose. Either way they both looked very cute playing their little game.

"Oh, well looks like you might be right after all." Artemis said with a sigh resting her chin on her palm. "That girl, she wasn't very accepted by the hunt, because her father is my brother and then she is, in a way, directly related to me, the group started to envy her and by the time you got here she barely spoke to the other, and now she is just so full of life! To see such a change in so little time, it's almost unbelievable." She smiled at the girl before turning her attention back to her companion.

"But we need to start discussing how we will deal with the Giants. Gration is the more likely to come after me, and if his abilities negate mine we need a plan to deal with him." She said seriously, her lips became a thin line when she stopped talking and her eyes turned to steel silver that would put the fear of death even on her own father. They really needed to decide how to deal with the giant; would they allow the hunt to take part? If they did, which hunter would be able to help them hold of an enemy that was created to defeat a god? There were simply too many questions to deal with and too little time.

"I guess we can only increase the training and hope that when he comes we are ready for him when he comes."

"Lady Artemis!" there was a sudden cry from one of the hunters that came through the foliage around the camp. "A group of monsters have been spotted coming this way!" she yelled as she came to a halt in front of the goddess breathing hard

"Calm down." Artemis said in a passive tone. "How many monsters did you saw?" she asked getting more attentive at the girl, she was shaking, her face white as snow. "A-at least a few dozens, all of them armed and combat ready!" she stuttered still trembling like a leaf.

"All right. Hunt! Prepare for combat! I want everyone armed and ready in five minutes!" the goddess shouted as a silver light enveloped her form, only to disappear a moment later and reveal Artemis in her adult form, with her bow strapped to her back and her quiver at her hip alongside two hunting knifes. "Diana! Get your son and give him his sword and bow, he'll protect the hunters that are at long range!" she said and Diana nodded running of to find her son.

She just hoped he was okay.

**Chapter 2 cont.**

I don't remember the last time I saw Phoebe grinning like that but I was completely sure she was making her day while she shot arrows at me. I found myself grinning too, it was actually a lot of fun when I knew she was not really trying to kill me anymore, almost all of her shots were going wide and landing a few meters away but a few ones were actually getting pretty close.

So jumping down from the branch I was on I turned around and threw my hunting knife just as she landed on another tree pinning her cloths with it and making her loose her balance for a few seconds, which gave me a perfect chance to scape. Taking the ground now I made a mad dash away from her getting a pretty good distance before I even heard her scream in frustration as if not being able to take the hunting knife of the tree.

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

I stopped at the sound.

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

It sounded like an army marching, and it was coming right this way. Using the higher branches I made my way to the source of the sound and was shocked to see what it actually was.

There were at least a few _hundred_ monsters, Cyclops, hellhounds, Giants of the north, at least three drakons, and many others. They were all armed, all ready for battle and all coming this way.

I heard rustling from behind me as Phoebe appeared at my side. "What the hell is that?!" she hissed at me looking to all the monsters making their way to the camp. "We have to tell the others!" She continued and I shook my head in negative. "Why the hell not?!" She almost shouted but controlled her voice in the last moment.

I pointed behind us where we could see a flash of silver going back into the camp. "That's why; now come on, we're holding them off." I said getting a shocked look from her. "Did I hit your head too hard? There are _hundreds_ of them and just two of us!" she said bonking me in the back of my head.

Muttering a low curse at the annoying throb that would probably last a few minutes I took my pouch from my belt and got a bunch of strings. "We make Hermes proud of us." I said with a grin. "Now come on we don't have much time." And with that I jumped down the tree to prepare my little traps.

XXXoXXX

It took us almost half an hour but we had booby-trapped almost the whole part of the forest from where the monsters were coming. They would have a hell of surprise when they came through, we just had to make sure that the hunt wouldn't set off any of the traps, most of the things were as deadly as they come so it would not look good if one of my little babies killed a hunter.

Plus my mom would beat me until I was half dead so Phoebe could heal me and then Artemis would finish the job.

Suppressing the cold shudder the thought gave me I turned to Phoebe who was finishing tying the last strings. "And we're ready to go. These things will keep them busy for some time." She said getting up and dusting off her dress.

Running back to the camp I was not really surprised the moment I had to dodge an arrow that stuck a tree trunk a few inches from my head. Looking around I saw that a good part of the hunters were aiming at us while the rest was already finishing getting all things in a big pile in the middle of the clearing, I was a little surprised to see my stuff there too, but I just guessed that my mom would beat the silver out of their dresses with their heads.

Holding back a snort of laughter I saw that from the hunters aimed at us only Zoe was without an arrow. "You know, you could have hit me with that one." I said calmly and she shrugged. "Wouldn't make much of a difference would it?" She asked like it was no big deal. "Yeah, but that also means you could have hit _her_." I said getting out of the way as Phoebe entered the camp. "And I don't think that Artemis would like you shooting younger hunters." I said scowling at her.

"It is Lady Artemis for you, boy. And I would not have shot her. I was being careful after all." She snarled at me still trying to hold up the polite mask, but that was long gone by now. "I know you were being careful." I said simply before glaring. "Being careful to shoot the first thing that came out here from that forest. Now if you excuse me I have to talk to my mom." And with that I left leading Phoebe away from them.

The moment I got out of the mob my mom appeared from Artemis tent looking at me worriedly. "Aaron! Where were you?" she shouted shaking me back and forth. "Do you have any idea of how worried I was?!" She continued still shaking.

I never knew the world could spin so fast.

She stopped suddenly when Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder. "As much as I like seeing the boy looking like he could fall over I think they need to tell us what _exactly _they were doing alone in the forest or there shall be punishment." She hissed holding the handles of her hunting knifes to make her point.

"J-just a moment, the world is still shaking." I told them holding my head in place before telling them what happened in the forest and how we trapped the whole place, when I finished Diana was grinning like a maniac. "Never forget the basics huh kid?"

"You kidding me? The things I set up there were so basic that even monster would not bother, well until the moment when a shower of arrows rip them until they fine golden powder." I laughed when we heard the pained cries from deep inside the forest. "And that would be the arrow shower."

"Good job kid now get your things and be ready we're leaving in ten."

"Yes ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXX

It only took me five minutes to get ready for the fight, now I had my shield strapped to my back, my sword at my side and my bow in hand. Artemis was getting ready to flash us away the moment the monsters entered the clearing, so we were waiting in a tight circle around our supplies.

"They're sure taking their time to get here." A black haired girl said at my side resting her head on her palm. "With the amount of traps I placed on that forest they would do good to actually look where they step." I said grinning from ear to ear but still looking ahead. "Oh yeah, because a boy like you would be _so_ good at making traps." She retorted sarcastically. "Better than most girls around here." I said with a frown and she snarled at me. "You'll never be better than any of us in anything!" she shouted ready to jump on me to try and fight me right there.

"ENOUGH!" Came the sharp voice of Artemis making the girl snap back at attention as the goddess approached. "We're about to enter a fight and I do NOT need you fighting now." She said coldly. "Hey it's not my fault she's a sore loser." I said shrugging and looking back at the forest smirking internally as the hunter beside me trembled with rage. "Aaron, I would advise you not to anger my hunters, your life may depend on them someday." Artemis said carefully, she knew she hit a nerve with that one. "I never asked their help, I didn't even want to be here. I'm not doing this to help _you_ Artemis, I'm doing this for my mom and Phoebe and no one else."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're the only ones who actually care."

With that I turned back to the forest and let one of my arrows fly hitting a Cyclops just as it entered the clearing turning it into dust. And just moments after the whole horde of monsters entered the clearing ready for the kill.

**A brief interlude.**

Phoebe had just finished gathering her things and was now looking for Aaron to whack him in the back of the head for not waiting her. "That idiot, I told him to wait for me." She muttered when she heard his voice. "I'm not doing this to help _you_ Artemis, I'm doing this for my mom and Phoebe and no one else." He said making her stop. "_What?" _ she thought but then she heard Artemis voice.

"And why is that?"

"Because they're the only ones who actually care." He answered and she froze, he actually thought that? That just her and his mom actually cared about him? Of course, most of the hunt hated him but some of them did care right? Getting close she was just in time to see the horde of monsters running like mad animals at them.

"Close in! We're out of here!" Artemis said as everyone held their hands and Artemis closed her eyes and started glowing silver.

And then nothing happened.

Snapping her eyes open the goddess looked around in panic before trying again. "It's not working! They're blocking me off!" she said in fear for her hunt. The moment the words left her mouth the hunt took out their weapons. "Then we fight!" Zoe screamed before launching an arrow and running into the fight with the rest soon joining her.

Phoebe felt a little bit out of place, she was a healer and not a fighter, but the moment she saw a mop of spiky red hair appear at her side she took in a deep breath and started shooting arrows whenever she got a clean shot, every shot killing a monster.

Aaron was already at the middle of the fight almost like a hurricane, he never missed one swing, every movement was a certain kill and seeing just how the boy was taking their numbers the monsters started to crowd on him. Deciding to be useful Phoebe started to shot the monsters that were going for him from distance taking them down one by one. When one of the hell hounds got behind him and was ready to tear his head off. "AARON!" she screamed when the hell hound jumped, she shot an arrow knowing it wouldn't get there in time, when he ducked under the monster and slashed it in a half turning around and grinning at her before a low thud was heard, deafened by the sound of battle around them, but she could hear it, loud and clear.

And then he looked down, surprised showing in his face as he stared at the arrow sticking out of his chest. She was already half way there when he fell to his knees and started coughing up blood.

"AARON!" she screamed again kneeling besides him and holding his head up. "Please, please hold on." She whispered crying over him, not bothering with the monsters around her. "H-hey, don't do t-that, I-I'll just have to make a few bets with death and I'll be back in no time at all." He said before coughing up blood again. "But I don't want you to leave me." She whispered hugging him tightly. Wishing her father was there to heal him, but she never had any real power to heal people, all things she learned were from hard work, of course it came easier to her then to others but still it didn't matter when you shot your friend on the chest did it?

His eyes started to dull and she knew that he was close to death. "Aaron, promise me that you'll come back, for me?" she asked already feeling like someone was ripping her heart apart. "Of course I will, who do you think you're talking to? Zoe?" she laughed at his last remark before his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

That was when his mother appeared.

"Aaron…" she whispered looking at the cooling corpse of her son, her usual grin fading into horror. "AARON!" she screamed pushing hunters and monsters aside like they did not matter. She kneeled at her son's side and took his head in her hands, hot tears running down her face as she wept for her son and a hollow formed inside her chest.

And as quickly as it appeared, the hollow was filled with uncontrolled, white hot rage. Letting out a scream loud enough to drive the monsters that were nearest to her to their knees, the wind started to pick up all around her, white trails of light danced all around her body, and the she started talking, the sound of her voice was like several people talking in unison, it carried all around them with echoes in the background, her eyes became a pure white as she started.

"_Ast ksilon nu drige darmin… han trea bu zeke!"_

The words carried an ethereal weight that made most of them want to just curl up and die there before she finished whatever she was doing.

"_Ancient god of death, unleash ultimate destruction upon my enemies and open the gates of hell!"_

Artemis eyes widened as she recognized the spell, it was so ancient, before the time of the gods and even before the Titans, and all of the Olympians had decided to lock the knowledge of this spell forever until the gods deemed that the time was needed. And now here was one demigod casting it by memory like she did it on a daily basis. "How?" was the only thing that crossed the goddess mind as the enraged mother finished her casting

"**DIE!"**

"_Harrowing!"_

And everything was consumed in a flash of light.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: **I think I should stop here, cliff hangers and stuff you know, being evil.

Okay for those who have not read "The silent kingdom" from Freedan the Eternal it is freaking awesome, it's one of the best legend of Zelda fics I've ever read, second only to "Legend of Zelda: the return" by Rose Zemlya.

The spell on at the end has been taken from his fic with his permission so don't even bother telling me that I'm copying it, I know that, he knows that and neither of us have a problem.

Also if you're asking why Aaron died if he is the main character… it will be answered in the next chap I needed him to die and I don't want to spend time telling you a few months of his life with the hunt because they're not really important, the only thing that actually happens is his friendship with Phoebe.

And the last thing is that I will not have updates that have the same space of time between the posts, I'll post whenever I can.

Well that's about all of it so read, review and no flames.

Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of a Hunter**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do have the whole collection of the books…. Does that even count for something?**

**A brief interlude.**

It had been two thousand years since that battle, two thousand years that she shot her best friend, two thousand years that she saw his mother destroy a whole army with a single spell; and even after all that time she still wept every night for that.

Every night she had nightmares about that day, the monsters killing her sisters, her arrow flying in slow motion as it pierced her best friend armor, then he would fall dead, she would get at his side, crying over his dead body and his eyes would snap open and he would start blaming her for what happened, of how could she kill her best friend, how could she be so weak?

"**YOU KILLED ME!"**

"AH!" Phoebe woke up screaming, like every morning of her life since that fateful day. The bundle in her roommate bed stirred and sat up letting its covers fall to reveal the raven haired Thalia Grace. Groaning the younger hunter looked over to Phoebe rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Another nightmare?" She asked in a soft tone. Thalia was the only hunter who was patient enough to deal with the constant nightmares the young daughter of Apollo had, after Zoe was killed by her father Phoebe went a time without anyone with her in the tent, those few days her nightmares became even worse.

So in the first night she was there the daughter of Zeus offered to stay with her, helping whenever she could. So now the tearful young woman got out of her bed and all but tackled the younger hunter crying herself to sleep once again as Thalia whispered soothing words at her.

Looking out she noticed that the sun was rising in the horizon. After she met her little brother under the wind god palace Thalia had been even more protective of the hunt, especially now that they were near the ancient lands, monsters attacked them almost every day and if they had any luck they would probably be attacked by Gration in the next few days.

Sighing she decided to deal with that at a later time, probably when she did not had to worry about what the girl saw in her nightmares, she never told anyone but Artemis what she saw. And if anything the Goddess was shaken from said nightmares so it could not be good at all.

Getting out of the older girl grasp Thalia made her way out of their tent after getting dresses, the cool morning air giving her goose bumps. She then made her way to their mess tent to get some breakfast, failing to notice the pair of red eyes staring at her.

"They won't even notice!" A female demonic voice whispered before disappearing, going back to her master.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later, Artemis had finally returned from stirring the moon chariot, missing the times when she could just divide her two parts. "Troublesome war, giving me migraines… I wish Diana was still here." She sighed staring at the horizon while sitting near the fire watching as the girls woke up. After her son death Diana had left the hunt to live in the forest, deciding that her son was the only thing that kept her in the group and after she discovered it was Phoebe who shot the arrow, she went berserk trying to rip the girl's arms out and beat her to death with them.

It surely gave Phoebe a few nightmares about how Diana would enter her tent at night and claw her face off before they went right back to her killing the boy and him blaming her for his death. The poor girl really knew how to hold grudges, even more so against herself.

Letting out another sigh the goddess got up and went to find her lieutenant, they both had to come with plans if they wanted to even survive entering the ancient lands, let alone camping there for weeks, depending on how long it took Gaia to awaken. "I just wish that this mess could be over with." Artemis muttered entering Thalia's tent.

Looking around she found that the daughter of Zeus was nowhere in sight, though little Phoebe, well not so little since the girl decided that she wanted to age a little after sometime, she was now around sixteen or seventeen years old instead of thirteen and seemed to be having another nightmare if her pained expression was anything to go by. Placing a hand on the girl's forehead she used a bit of her power making her hand glow silver for a moment before the light went away and Phoebe relaxed and her breathing became even again.

The goddess then decided to let the girl rest for a moment, she deserved it more than anyone there. Getting out of the tent Artemis almost tripped on Thalia who was about to enter the tent herself. "Lady Artemis!" the girl exclaimed snapping at attention getting a chuckle out of the moon goddess. "Relax sister, and make sure you'll be quiet, I just calmed that girl and I would not want her to wake up from her well-deserved rest." The Goddess said giving her lieutenant a halfhearted glare.

"Sure thing!" she said quietly entering the tent before Artemis hold her making her turn around and stare at the goddess in surprise, even with the hunt, Artemis barely showed affection to any of the girls, of course she was a mother-sister figure but that was it. Some of the newest hunters even dared to call her the blue moon goddess, because you would only get something out of her when the moon became blue and by extension, almost impossible, unless Apollo or Hermes decided it would be a good idea to paint the moon chariot blue.

"Meet me at my tent in ten minutes; we have to discuss a few things." She whispered and Thalia nodded, so letting go of the girl's arm Artemis went to her tent and sitting on her small throne that was a smaller version of the one she had at the Olympus she took one of their magical cups and summoned nectar to calm her nerves and get rid of her headaches. "It's probably a man's fault. It has to be." She muttered, her image flickering between her Greek form and her Roman one. "Why am I even having problem with this? My hunt is made completely of Greek half-bloods!"

"Lady Artemis?" Thalia's voice came from outside her tent breaking her out of her thoughts. "Come on in!" she called out. Poking her head inside the tent the girl looked around for a bit before spotting the goddess, the magical tents could be fairly big sometimes even having more than one room.

"What is that you want to discuss my lady?" the raven haired girl asked as she sat in front of the goddess, looking at the maps in front of her. "As you know we are entering the ancient lands in a few days." Artemis started making sure she had the younger girl's attention. "And with a group as large as ours, we would make ten steps in there without being attacked by one monster or an entire army." She continued drily.

"So what do you suggest my lady?" Thalia asked not liking their chances. Noticing this Artemis couldn't help but sigh, not even she liked the plan she came up with to attract less attention from the monsters. "We could either form a small group with only the best of our group." Seeing as her lieutenant was about to argue she raised a hand. "The only other option is to get in with the entire group and risk bloodshed from both sides." She stated, her voice giving no room for argument.

Deciding she could not win the argument Thalia merely nodded, she would not risk her sisters just for the sake of their pride. "So, who are we picking up?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the morning training the whole hunt sat around the fire, picking up plates and giving offering to their parents and Artemis. They simply sat there, joking with each other, chatting and all around having a good time, their calm before the storm. When everybody was finished Artemis asked them to wait for a moment.

"You all know that we are about to enter lands where no demigod has ventured on in about five hundred years; it is a dangerous place, there will be more monsters there than the number of monster most of you hunted in their entire lives." She said earning nods from every girl there. "And by so a group as large as ours could not venture in such a place without losing a great quantity of their numbers." She continued getting surprised looks from the older hunters and fearful ones from the younger ones.

"With that in mind I came to the decision that we will form a small group with the best of us, the rest will be brought back to Olympus by me to help camp half-blood if they have any confrontations with the romans." And as she finished her statement the room erupted in protests from the entire hunt but Thalia and Phoebe who just nodded in understanding. Raising her hand to silence the group Artemis continued. "I will NOT let my sisters die because they were to prideful to see that I just wanted the best for them. I'm not happy to do this with you but it is necessary."

The group calmed after that but most of them were starting to brood looking at anywhere but the goddess. "Now, the group will be consisted of Thalia, Phoebe, Lucy, Tania and Karlie. The rest of you getter your things and meet me in front of the camp in one hour." And with that Artemis turned around and marched away.

The moment she was out of sight the hunters went to Phoebe with angry scowls on their faces. "I can't believe Lady Artemis would choose this nutcase over one of us. She probably doesn't even know how to fight!" the one in the middle said poking the daughter of Apollo in the chest earning a growl from her. "Oh look at that! She actually _does_ have some spunk on her!" the one in the middle laughed before she started gasping for air as Phoebe punched her in the stomach

"Listen here _girl_." Phoebe whispered in the girl's ear and dangerous edge in her voice. "I've been in this hunt for two thousand years. I've survived the first giant war and saw most of my friends die, heck I shot my best friend in the chest. So it's not because you don't see me training that I don't know how to hold my on in a battle. I'm also the best damn medic you'll find in this camp, so if you don't know how to heal someone who was ran through with a spear, shut your mouth and listen to Lady Artemis' orders." She finished, her tone still carrying a dangerous edge as she let the girl fall to the ground gasping for air as her friends tried to help her.

As she walked away Thalia who had seen the whole scene approached Phoebe with a playful scowl in her face. "Don't you think you took it a bit too far? I mean, I know that she is a bitch but, well you got my point." The black haired girl held her serious face for about three seconds before cracking up and laughing. "Oh who am I kidding? That was awesome! I never knew you were so fast!" She exclaimed looking up at the blond who towered a good head and a half over the fourteen years old daughter of Zeus.

"I train a lot Thalia, especially during the night; if I can't sleep I'll do better if I use that time to better myself." Phoebe said letting a small smile at her young counterpart antics, she was serious when needed be but she was also willing to try and cheer the girls up whenever she could.

"This can't be good for you Phoebe, have you talked to Lady Artemis about it?" Thalia asked worried, finally noticing the bags under the blonde's eyes. "I did, she already scowled me about it and I kept doing it anyway. It's better than see him dying every night when I close my eyes." Phoebe whispered wiping away the tears that formed in her eyes at the memory of the only male she actually trusted.

"Fine, but if you faint during a battle and get killed I'll bring you back from hades just so I can kick your ass all the way back to it." Thalia said smirking getting a bark of laughter from the older girl. "HA! As if you could do that! I would take that little crow of yours and beat you with it!" The blond laughed as the two of them entered a good natured argument.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole hunt gathered in front of the camp as Artemis prepared to flash them away. The girls that were going back to Olympus had all finished getting their things and were now waiting for Artemis to take them away. "And remember, it will be at least half an hour before I can get them all settled there, so try to not get yourselves killed." Artemis told Thalia, her tone soft and regretful, she really did not want to leave the five girls by themselves, but she had to take the others to a safe place, well at least safer than the ancient lands.

"Sure, I don't think that getting killed is on the top of my list anyway." Thalia joked before she stopped stunned as Artemis hugged her tightly. "Half an hour; and I'll be right back." The goddess said on last time wiping the hot tears that traced her face. "Come on girls we're leaving!" The leader of the hunt called out making the girls form a circle while holding hands.

They soon were enveloped in a bright flash of silver light and disappeared, leaving no trace of them being there at all. "Well then, don't lower your guards, we could be attacked at any moment here and I don't want to lose any of you right now." Thalia said taking her bow out and getting near the fire with the girls quickly forming a circular formation around it.

"Now we wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five minutes.

Five minutes was all it took for everything to go wrong. First a javelin came out of the forest, piercing Karlie's chest and heart, killing her on the spot. Then a whole army of monsters appeared, armed to their teeth and ready to kill without hesitation.

Now, Thalia, Phoebe, Tania and Lucy were all back to back, shooting arrows like machine guns and cutting down the monsters that got too close for comfort. And they all had only one thing going through their heads.

"_Fuck."_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well guys this is just a little interlude to cover things up for a bit, go a little deeper into Phoebe, since I think that Rick could do some great things with her, I mean a daughter of Apollo ? Of course there would be problems with her.**

**This is probably something that will happen in the future, extra chaps that I'll use to explain one thing or another, so I don't have to stop the flow of one chapter to explain it.**

**Well, that's pretty much it, but again, don't expect regular posts and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Reviews are my life force!**


End file.
